Old Souls
by ShadowXMoonlight
Summary: Xander's Cousins Kagome and Melody are coming to visit and go to college out and Sunnydale, California. Also I have added Dawn into the mix a little earlier than in the series, and the first story is of Hush. Pairings Spike/Kagome, Giles/Oc (Melody), Buffy/Riley, and Anya/Xander. I suck at summaries, so please just read and find out. Rated M, for Language, Blood, and Sex
1. Chapter 1: Hush

A black haired male with chocolate brown eyes, was pacing the airport; while an older looking male sat in the seats that were provided by the airport, as he was cleaning his glasses. "Xander sit down" he called to the younger man.

"Giles I just want to make sure that my cousins make it safely, Melody is kind of an airhead and Kagome well she is just serious" He responded to the older man. As he sighed slightly, then he made his way to the seat next to his. "I just can't sit still" he added rubbing his hands together.

"Why didn't you bring Buffy or Willow with you?" the older man questioned "Or Anya?" he added, as he looks at the younger male. "Well Willow is with Oz, Buffy is with her mom getting things ready for the twins, and Anya well she would weird them out a little bit." He answers truthfully.

Giles knew all about Anya 'the ex-demon', and how weird she truly was. He cleared his throat as he shook his head. "Yes well I understand about that… But why not your parents" he asked curiously, as he sat there. "Because they were fighting again" Xander answered.

"The Flight from Tokyo, Japan landed at Gate 290" Was heard from the speakers above, has Xander got up from his seat, followed by Giles, has they made it to Gate 290.

Two females; one of the females had raven black hair with sea blue hues , while the other female had dark midnight blue hair, and dark green hues.

"Wow the airport is so big Kagome" said one of the females as she turned her dark green eyes towards her twin sister; then the one known has Kagome turned towards her "Yea Mel it is… I hope we can find Cousin Alexander" she says to respond to her sister.

They grabbed the baggage from the baggage claim and made their way into the crowd. "Hey I am going to use the bathroom" Kagome said, as she looks at her twin sister. "Oh okay I will continue looking" Mel said, as she looks around the airport, as she spotted an older male who wore glasses. 'What a fox' she thought, as she grins then she sees her young male cousin.

Melody ran through the airport, as she jumps up and wraps her arms around the young male. "XANDER!" she cried as she hugs him around his neck. "Melody" he called in surprise, as he pulls the female away from him, and looks at the young female "Where's Kagome?" he asked "Bathroom" she answered her cousins question "So who is this man?" she asked him.

"Oh this is Giles" Xander introduced him "Rupert Giles" Giles said, as he put out his hand to the young female. "Melody Higurashi –Loveless pleasure to meet you" she said softly, as she took his hand and shook it.

Kagome walks out of the bathroom, as she looks around spotting her sister with her cousin and another male. 'Well this is going to be fun' she thought, as she makes her way over towards them. "Melody I see that you found our cousin" she said.

"Yeppers and a Mr. Giles" Melody responded to her sister, as she looks at the blue eyed male. "Hello my name is Kagome Higurashi –Loveless nice to meet you" Kagome smiled at him, as she bows.

"Are you guys married or something" asked Alexander "Um no we just found our actual father and they got married" she responds truthfully. "How is Aunt Aiko doing?" he asked them. "She doing good, and she has another daughter to add to the family. We would have brought her but her mother wanted her" Kagome answered as she tilts her head to the side.

"Well let me get your bags and get into the car" said Xander, as he reached over and grabbed them. As he walked off in the direction which was probably the car, Giles walked next to the female known as Kagome as Melody ran off to follow Xander.

After they loaded the car, and started driving off. "So are you guys plan on going to college here?" Xander asked. "Yea we do plan on it" Kagome answered, as Melody sat there rather quietly trying figure out Giles.

They made it safely to Buffy's house, the twins looked over towards the house. "It looks homey" said Melody, as a brunette female ran out of the house all excited to see a dirty blonde haired girl walking out of the house with annoyed feature upon her face as she looked at the younger girl.

The males grabbed the bags while the twins made their way towards the females that were on the porch. "Hi Welcome to America" said the Brunette female excitedly. "H-hello" said Kagome unsure on how to react to this hyper female. "Sorry about my sister" said the dirty blonde.

"Hiya" said Melody as she looked at the excited female, Xander and Giles walked up with the bags. "Where do you want us to put these?" questioned Xander motioning to the bags. "My room" she said, then the males went inside and climbed the stairs.

"Please do come in" said the dirty blonde female, as the brunette skipped inside. "Allow me to introduce myself my name is Buffy" said the dirty blonde, as Kagome smiled. "Hello I'm Melody" she said, as she smiled at her. "Hello I'm Kagome" responded Kagome. "Hiya I'm Dawn" said the brunette.

Then an older woman come down the stairs, she had dirty blonde hair. "Hello I'm Joyce Summers it's a pleasure to meet Alexander's cousins" she said gently. "Pleasure to meet you Summer-sama" Melody said as she bowed to her waist. "Oh no please call me Joyce" Joyce said.

"Their names are Kagome, and Melody" said Dawn excitedly, Giles and Xander came down from the stair. "Are they going to be able to fit up there?" asked Xander, as he looked at Joyce. Giles looked at the twins, as they tilted their heads to the side. "Is the room to small?" Joyce asked rather curiously.

"It will be a tight squeeze" responded Xander, then Melody sighed. "I can stay somewhere else" she said volunteering. "Hey Giles do you have any room at your place" asked Joyce, as Giles looked over towards Joyce. "Um I don't think so" He said towards her.

"We will figure something out" said Joyce smiling, as Buffy took Giles into the kitchen. "Giles why can't you take one of them?" she asked. "I've got a vampire at my house" he said, then Buffy's eyes light up "Xander can you come here for a minute?" Buffy called out.

Xander walked into the kitchen. "Would you mind taking Spike for a couple of days?" she asked him and before he could say anything. "So that your cousin has a place to stay" she added, as she grins. "Fine I'll take him but I am tying him up" responds Xander with a sigh.

The trio arrived into the living room to see them all giggling and laughing. "Why are you laughing" asked Xander "Oh Kagome and Melody were telling us stories about their childhood especially when you visited" Dawn answered covering her mouth and giggling.

"Well things are taken care of" responded Buffy. "So Xander go get Melody's bags" she added looking at Xander "It's oh okay I'll go get my bags" Melody responded as she stood up from the couch, and made her way towards the stairs. "I'll show you were my room is then guys" Buffy said towards the twins, as Kagome got up as well and followed after Buffy and Mel.

After climbing the stairs and making a left there was a room at the farthest end of the hall, as they entered it. "It's beautiful" said Kagome as she sat upon the bed. Melody giggled at her sister then she walked over grabbing her black and purple suit case and matching backpack.

"Well I shall see you guys later" she said softly to them, as she kisses her sisters forehead then she left the room. She carries her stuff down the stairs, while Giles is waiting downstairs "Are you ready?" he asked her, as she nods her head, and he looks at her with a kind smile.

She drops her bags, and he picks them up and carries them to the car. "Please take care of Kagome" Melody said to them as she bows then she runs off after them. "I'll be by after sunset" called out Xander as he waved.

Giles and Melody drove down to his flat, as she sat there thanking the Kami's that she wore pants instead of a skirt. Then they arrived, as Giles got out and grabbed her bags and made his flat number 7, as Melody tilts her head to the side then she follows him.

They entered the flat. "Welcome to my flat please make yourself at home" said Giles, as Melody nods her head then she's tackled to the ground with a male on top of her. Melody squeals as she lands on her back to see a dirty blonde haired male on top of her. "SPIKE!" yelled Giles, as Melody blushes. "Hold on your chip should be working when your attacking humans" he added, when he looked down at the female.

Melody froze, as she stilled looking at the male on top then she shifted her gaze upon Giles. Spike looked down at the female as he pinned her to the ground of the flat.

Xander came running into the flat to see Spike on top of Melody. "SPIKE! Get off my cousin!" screamed Xander, then Melody grabbed Spikes wrist as her hands glowed making him yelp and jump off of Melody.

Melody got up from the floor and running behind Xander and hiding. "What the hell" Spike screamed, as he looked at them. "Giles I will explain" Xander said, as he just reached behind her and patted her head. "She's a Elemental Wolf Full Demon with Miko abilities…. Forgot that Spike would be able to smell and just tackle her without his chip effecting him" explained Xander.

Giles stood there as he took off his glasses and started cleaning them. "Can she still stay here?" he questioned. "Yes" he said, as Spike looked over towards Giles "Yes another roommate and she's rather pretty to be your cousin Xander" said Spike with smirk.

"Stay away from my cousins Spike" Xander growled out "Cousins" Spike grinned, then Melody looked over towards Giles when he placed his glasses upon his face again and looked at her, causing her to hide back behind Xander with a blush upon her face.

While Xander and Spike were fighting, then the door was knocked upon which caused Giles to walked to it, and he answered it to reveal a chocolate brown female with black hair "Olivia" Giles said as he looked at her.

"Hello Rupert" she said, as Melody looked at the door, then she glared because she felt her stomach turn, as the fighting stopped. Melody looked over towards Xander with a look upon her face. "Oh my you have a lot of people in your house" said Olivia with an accent.

"Well actually Melody will be staying with My girlfriend for while so that she won't be in your way and Spike will be staying with me" Xander said, as Giles looked over towards Xander with a shocked face upon his face. " I don't want to be bother if the poor dear doesn't have a place to stay" Olivia said as she was standing in the house.

Then Melody's carry-on bag moved, then Melody looked towards it. "Did your bag just move?" asked Xander, as Melody growled out then she stomped her way towards it as she opened it up, and pulled something out of it by the tail. "Shippo Higurashi-Loveless" she growled out.

Giles moved behind her to get a better look at what he assumed was a stuffed animal. Then he heard whimpering coming from it. "I'm sorry Momma" it said "Take form right now and explain to me why you aren't with Grandma and Grandpa, Cousin Souta, and Great Grandpa?" she growled out.

A poof of smoke, then she was holding onto a little boys shirt who had pointed ears and a cute little tail. "I couldn't be away from you momma" he said as tears were starting to pour out of his eyes, Melody sighs as she pulls him into a hug. "It's oh okay Shippo I understand." She said softly to him.

"Xander you remember Shippo right?" she asked him, as Xander nodded his head as he sighed deeply there was something completely wrong with his family. "Umm why did he call her momma, she still a virgin?" Spike asked which caused a punch and him on the ground, as Melody was blushing a beet red.

"He's adopted" Xander answered as he looked over at Giles who was shocked. 'This girl is like 18-19 years old and is still a virgin' he thought then Melody yawns out. "Can someone show me where my room will be I am jet-lagging here" she said softly, as Shippo grinned.

Melody was showed her room, while Shippo stayed in the living with the Vampire, his second cousin, and an older woman. Giles walked back into the living room, as he looks at Shippo. "What kind of Demon are you?" he asked him "He's a fox demon" Spike answered as he looked at the little boy.

"Who's really good at Transformation" Spike commented kindly, which caused Shippo to blush, Giles blinks at the compliment that Spike said, then he shook his head. "Your mother was concerned that you don't have any clothes" he said to him.

"Um actually didn't really pack much" Shippo responded, which caused him to blush darker, as he twisted his shirt in his hands. "Well then we should go shopping" Giles said gently to him, he felt guilty about making the boy nervous.

Olivia looked at them "I'll just go put my stuff in your room" she said to him, as she grabs her stuff and she makes her way upstairs. Xander looks towards Spike, as he smirks. "Your coming with me tonight and I get to tie you to my chair tonight" he said.

Anya came bursting in. "I heard that Spike is staying at your house tonight Xander, and I thought we were going to have sex tonight" she shouted, as Spike looked at her and then Xander and smirked. Giles covers Shippo's ears as he looked at Xander. "I think it's time that you guys left" he said "Agreed" Xander said, as he grabbed Spike and Anya leaving the flat with them beside him.

Giles sighs, as he uncovers his ears. "I am sorry that you had to hear that" he said to the young male, as Shippo looked at him "Shall we go shopping now?" Shippo questioned the old adult "Yes" he said, as he cleaned his glasses.

Melody was laying in the bed, fast asleep since her head had hit the pillow, as she was wearing boy shorts and a tank top.

~Dream ~

_Melody was woken by the door opening up, as she turned and saw Giles walking in "Mr. Giles is Shippo alright" she asked him softly, as Giles smiles "He fell asleep on the couch and I didn't have the heart to move him." He responds gently._

_Giles makes his way slowly towards her as she blushes softly. "Is something wrong?" she asks him, as he shakes his head and she sits up, as he softly caresses her cheek "Your very beautiful" he said softly to her, as he leaned forward and kissed her fully on the lips._

_Then she blushes darker, as she closes her eyes leaning into the kiss while he lowers her softly onto the bed, Melody opened her eyes as she pulls back. "But what about Olivia isn't she upstairs?" she asks him "No one is upstairs, she left" he answered her softly._

"_But we just meet" she said, as she looked at him. "I felt a connection and I know you did too" he said to her softly, as she nods her head then she leans forward again as she kisses him and making it deeper, as she starts unloosen his tie and starts unbuttoning his vest that he was wearing._

_Has he took off her tank top, as he swipes his tongue against her bottom lip as she opened her mouth and their tongues meet and they danced. While she unbuttoned his shirt slowly and throwing it to the ground where the rest of the clothes were. He took off her shorts, as she unbuttons his pants and takes them off with her feet, he kicks them off._

_He pulled out of the kiss, as he kisses her jaw and kisses her neck then down to her beautiful breasts, he cups one rubbing the nipple with his thumb causing a moan to leave her lips. Has he kisses her nipple and placed it into her mouth and sucking on it softly. As she arched her back feeling quite good with him touching her nipples._

_Then he switched to the other nipple, giving it the same attention as the other one. Then he licks his way to her belly button and swirling his tongue in it, then licking his way to her pussy as he kissed her inner thighs softly and slowly causing more moans to leave her lips, as he took off her panties._

_Then he found her clit, as he started licking it softly. She moaned more loudly, as she bit her bottom lip and then she cries out feeling a chill going down her arms and her stomach tighten up, as she came hard into his mouth._

_She lay there panting heavily, as she looks at Giles this beautiful man before him, as she sat up and leaned forward as she took off his boxers. She saw his harden cock, as she blushes deeply then she leans back, as he moves forward and slowly positions his cock into her pussy opening, and slowly sliding in._

~End of Dream~

Melody woke up with a start, as she sat up and she pants heavily. Her body was covered in sweat then she looks at herself. "I need a shower" she said to herself, as she got up and she goes into her suitcase and she grabs her towels.

She leaves her room, and makes her way to the bathroom. She enters and closes the door then she turns on the water allowing it to warm up. She slowly starts stripping off her clothes, as she blushes deeply, as she looks at her body then she shakes her head as she steps into the shower feeling the warm water upon her body.

Giles and Shippo make their way back into the house with bags in hand, Olivia came downstairs. "Your home" she said softly, as she kisses his cheek ignoring Shippo. "I'm going to go check on Melody real quick" Giles said, as he looked at Shippo. "I'll get the other stuff from the trunk" he said to him, as he runs out of the room.

Giles makes his way into the room that she will be staying in, then he enters to see her not in here. Then he makes his way to the bathroom, as he opens it slowly and he froze seeing her naked as she steps out of the shower.

Melody looks up as she blushes then she grabs her towel. "HENTAI!" she screams loudly, as wind started to form and pushed him roughly out of the bathroom, and into the wall across from the bathroom and the door closes.

"What Happened "Giles-sama" Shippo asked as he looked at her. "Your mother was in the bathroom and n-naked" he stuttered the last part, as he took off his glasses again and started cleaning them. Giles was blushing heavily, as he makes his way into the living room and sits upon the couch.

Melody came out of the bathroom, as she blushes then she makes her way into the living room "I'm so sorry for pushing you so hard with my wind earlier Mr. Giles you surprised me is all" she said softly.

"It's alright Melody" he said to her, as she looked at him. "I took Shippo shopping" he added, as he looked at him. Then she giggles "Let me guess he was running around like crazy looking at everything" she questioned as she looks at him.

"Yes Shippo is really hyper" he responded, as she giggles. "He probably fell asleep on the plane and stayed asleep the whole time" she answers him then she giggles softly, as she shakes her head. "Well I should probably go back to bed so good night Mr. Giles" she said, as she walks back into the hallway and enters the bedroom to see Shippo asleep. She smiles, then she climbs back into bed and she falls asleep once her head hits that pillow.

That's when the flow of magic happened, taking away sound and voices. There was panic all over the place.

Kagome woke up, as she yawns but she didn't hear any noises. She looks around as she could feel magic here. 'Of course Sunnydale is a hellmouth' she thought, as she got up, and starts getting dressed wearing Blue jeans, Black tank top, with her black converses then she looks in the hallway. Dawn walks out as she waves towards her, then she points to her throat. She nods her head, as she looks at her and smiles.

They made their way to the kitchen where they saw her mother cooking breakfast then she smiles at them and wrote something down on paper saying 'Are you hungry?' she asked on the paper. They nodded their heads then they grabbed a plate and made their way to the dining room where they ate.

Melody woke up, as she looks down at Shippo and she smiles then she yawns but she didn't hear anything. She got up and dressed into a white sundress, and she made her way into the living room as she was brushing her hair. Then she sees Olivia wearing Giles shirt, now she was seething then she sighs deeply as she shakes her head, she felt a hand on her shoulder as she looks up to see Giles behind her, as he places tea into her hands.

She smiles at him, and she nods her head. As she takes a sip Shippo comes out wearing black shorts, blue t-shirt with a dinosaur on it, and black converses, he smiles at them as he makes his way to the kitchen where he made him a glass of orange juice. Spike and Xander come running into the flat, freaking out, as they pointed to their voice. Giles sighs to himself, then Willow and Buffy walk in as they have write on their boards. 'Hi Giles' it said.

Giles hugs them both, then Melody smiles as she stands up and makes her way towards Willow. 'Hello' she mouthed out. Buffy wrote on her board 'This is Melody, cousin of Xander' she wrote, then Kagome and Dawn walked into the flat as well 'Hiya Giles' Dawn wrote.

'Hello Mr. Giles' wrote Kagome then she sees her sister and she makes her way over towards her and hugs her. 'Does our mind connection still work?' she asked with her mind. 'Yes they do' she responds softly 'Good now why the hell is Shippo here?' she growled into her mind 'He stowed away in my backpack' she answered with a sigh.

Giles looked at the twins, then he sighs. Kagome looked around the room spotting three new people in the flat. She waved to them, as she looks at the dirty blonde haired vampire then she blushes, as something sparked. 'Ummm why is he grinning at me?' she asked her with an eyebrow raised.

Melody giggled, as she looked at her sister 'Because he has a chip in his head that hurts anytime he hurts a human' she responded to her.

Later that day, Giles figured out what was the cause of it, then he gathered the guys together expect for Olivia, Spike, Shippo, Kagome and Melody. Anya came walking into the flat, as she walks over towards Kagome and Melody and hugs them then she wrote on her board. 'Hello I am Anya and I am having sex with your cousin' she wrote.

The females blushed, then they look at this other female 'Ex-Demon' they thought together. Spike walked over towards them, as he pushes her away from them. Then all of sudden the magic stopped flowing. Kagome cleared her throat and they turned towards her. "Hello I am Kagome" she said softly, then they froze.

Giles walks into the room. "We can talk again" Shippo said happily. "I guess Buffy stopped them huh?" Anya said happily, then Xander walked into the flat. "It's time I took, Kagome back to Buffy's house" he said.

Spike shook his head. "I'll do it" he responded as he took Kagome's hand "You go have sex with your woman" he said with a smirk, as Xander blushed as Spike ran away with Kagome. Spike lead her to the Summers home, as he smiles at her. "Welcome to Sunnyhell" he said to her and he bows then walks off.

"He's gorgeous" she said to herself. The night had finally settled down and Melody was sitting upon the couch in Giles living room drinking teat to calm her nerves. Olivia was gone and things finally went back to normal, Giles walks into the room as he looks at her and goes into the kitchen making himself some brandy as he makes his way back into the living room and takes a seat on the couch.

"Today was a really rough day" she said, as she looks at him "Yes it was' Giles said in his British accent. She yawns, as she looks at him. "Well for the first day of our arrival it was pretty fun" she said, then she giggles. "I rather like Anya" she added as she shook her head "Yes Anya is rather amusing" he said taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

"Do you always take off your glasses and clean them when you're nervous?" she asked him, then he froze has he looks at her. "I guess you do" she giggles, then she smiles as she gets up. "Well its bed time so good night" she said, as she walks into the kitchen placing the cup into the sink softly. Then she walks out and smiles "Night Melody" he says taking sip then she waves walking back into the room she was staying in.

Spike comes waltzing in the flat with a grin upon his face and hands in his pockets. Giles looks up then he shakes his head. 'I am in hell' he thought, as he got up and made his way into his room then Spike takes off his boots and lays upon the couch, then he falls asleep.


	2. Author Note

To my lovely reader,

I am truly sorry that it's taking me so long to write my stories. I am really and currently busy at the moment. I have recently gotten into an accident at work, and I've managed to get my knee badly injured. To the point that the doctor had to pop it back into place. I am on bed rest until 4-6 weeks, but I am having what you call writers block. I haven't been inspired in a while so please give me some time and I will have the chapters written and posted up.

I promise, as soon I can. I will post them up when I have them written. Please don't give up hope, and continue looking out for my chapter updates, by following the story thank you so much.

Sincerely,

Shadow


End file.
